It's Not Too Late
by I'llbeyourhero
Summary: Sonny has a new Movie offer in New York, and when she gets there she meets Alex...who she can't seem to get out of her head. On top of that drama begins when Alex finds out Sonny's faking a relationship with Chad to hide who she really is.F/F summary sux
1. Chapter 1

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**A/N: **I hope you like this story…It randomly popped in my head while walking down the street odd I know. I've also posted it on my YouTube account (kellyflame101). Anyway hope it doesn't suck. and im sorry for the mistakes...once again didn't get it edited :(

**Chapter 1**

Sonny looked out the window as she sat in her limo. The actress slowly slipped on her sunglasses and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Where exactly are we going Ms. Munroe?" The driver asked.

Sonny had arrived in New York a day ago; she had already checked into her hotel and she was happy to finally be out and about. Since she arrived she was stuck in her hotel room. One of the rules of being signed onto a new movie is giving it positive publicity, so Sonny had to try and stay away from any negative publicity (including hiding that she was gay, but she was use to that). This is where Chad Dylan Cooper came in, their relationship was famous, well at least in California it was. If someone talked about Chad they wound up talking about Sonny. The only part Sonny hated was the fact that it was all a lie. Her relationship with Chad was fake from the moment they "started." Sonny was happy she got away from him for a while, in reality they couldn't stand each other. But when Chad found out Sonny was gay he had a little change of heart, and offered her something she couldn't turn down. This way if the public thought she was with Chad, the publicity wouldn't start anything and she wouldn't have to get into anything over her head.

Sonny felt her stomach grumble. She looked out the window trying to find a good looking place to eat. She spotted a small shop and it caught her attention.

"Can you let me out up here?" She asked nicely.

Even though she was a celebrity and lived in California she still wasn't use to the limo's and the star treatment. The limo was provided from the movie company, which she was also still trying to get use to. When she became an actress she never expected to stray too far from So Random, but when the movie role offer came, she couldn't resist. She was happy that she finally found an opportunity outside of So Random, although Tawni wasn't too thrilled. They had been getting along a lot lately and Sonny had been happy that they finally were developing a friendship, but it didn't last long once Tawni found out Sonny was going to be starring in a movie. Looking back on it now, Sonny didn't even know why she use to have a small crush on Tawni when they first met.

The limo stopped in front of a sidewalk, a fair distance away from the Waverly Substation.

"There you go Ms. Munroe. Would you like me to wait?"

"No, it's okay." Sonny said nicely.

The limo driver slowly got out of the car, and made his way to the back. He opened Sonny's door and she slowly got out.

'What did I tell you about doing that?"

"Not to." The man said, with a smile.

Sonny smiled back and put up her hood from the slim hoodie she was wearing. The actress walked away from the limo, wondering if anyone would recognize her getting out of the limo, but thankfully nobody paid attention. She walked down the sidewalk looking at everything, it was her first time being in New York and so far she thought it was pretty cool, but kind of lonely.

Alex smiled at the guy who was looking at his sandwich, which she had just dropped on the floor, with a disgusted look.

"It fell on the floor." He said.

Alex rolled her eyes.

"It barely touched the floor, 5 second rule right?" Alex said, folding her arms. Jerry looked over at her daughter and slowly made his way over to the table.

"I want a new sandwich." He said flatly, giving Alex a dirty look.

"Is everything okay?" Jerry asked, giving the guy a smile, which he didn't return.

"No, you're waitress dropped my sandwich on the floor. I just want a new one."

Alex ignored the conversation and looked around; her eyes fell on a girl who walked into their sub shop. She stared at her, and for some reason she didn't want to look away. She thought the girl was beautiful, and normally she never thought someone was beautiful. To Alex, it was a rare word to think about. She watched as the girl took a seat, close to the counter.

"Alex, go get this man another sandwich and then you can take that girls order." Jerry said. Alex ignored him.

"Alex!" jerry got her attention and she looked up at her dad.

"What?"

"Stop focusing on the girls, and get to work. I told you to get him a new sandwich and to take that girls order. Please." Alex's parents knew she liked girls; it wasn't really a secret anymore. When she came out to them they already had suspicions of it.

"Fine..." Alex mumbled. She hated this summer so far, mostly because she had to work a lot. Especially now, because Justin got a better job so she had to cover all of his shifts.

Alex walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the man his sandwich she walked it back to him and threw it on his table. She rolled her eyes and took her notepad out of her apron's pouch and made her way over the girl's table.

"What can I get you?" Alex asked, glancing at the girl who she though had to be the beautiful girl she had ever seen.

Sonny took her eyes out of her menu and looked up at Alex. Alex put on a half smile, laughing inside because Sonny was still wearing her sunglasses.

"Is it too bright in here?"

"Pardon?" Sonny asked a bit confused.

"The sunglasses." Alex said, pointing to them.

Sonny smiled, slightly embarrassed. She slowly took them off and looked back up at Alex. The wizard looked into Sonny's eyes, wondering why she was hiding them in the first place.

"You have pretty eyes." Alex said, speaking her mind as usual.

Sonny blushed and looked back down at the menu.

"Decided yet?" Alex asked.

"Can I just get the ham and cheese melt?"

Alex nodded, "Anything to drink with that?"

"I'll have a coke." Sonny added, looking back up at Alex.

Alex looked at Sonny briefly and sent her a small smile.

"I'll be back soon."

Alex turned her back on Sonny and walked toward the counter where Max was standing. She reached over the counter and handed him the piece of paper.

"Don't screw it up." She warned, she was sick and tired of having to fix every order Max got wrong, and that was a lot of them.

Sonny watched Alex as she walked over to a table and sat down. Alex grabbed the sugar jar which was sitting on the counter and dumped a bit into her hand. She dropped it into her mouth and then sighed. She didn't think this day could suck anymore.

Sonny continued to glance at Alex; she scanned the wizard and couldn't deny that she was hot. Alex fiddled with the sugar jar and as she flicked the top open once again to place some more in her hand she felt someone's eyes staring at her. She looked over at Sonny, who blushed but didn't look away. They stayed like this for a while and Alex took in a deep breath.

_Maybe this summer can get better_...She thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 2**

"Your orders up." Max called to Alex. The wizard got up out of her seat and walked towards the counter. She grabbed Sonny's order and walked over to her table. She placed the food in front of Sonny and began to walk away but Sonny reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Want to sit?" Sonny asked she wanted to get to know the girl behind the pretty face. She was also lonely, being stuck in New York all day by herself made her kind of antsy.

Alex looked over at her dad, who pointed to his watch and then looked at the rest of the people in the restaurant. The wizard sighed and looked back down at Sonny.

"I'm working..." Alex said flatly.

Sonny nodded understanding. But she was still a little disappointed.

"But I get off soon...we can hangout or something."

Sonny nodded with a smile. "I'll be here waiting," Sonny said, it wasn't liked she had anything better to do. She wanted to have some fun, before shooting started tomorrow.

Alex tossed her apron on the counter and released a relaxing sigh. She really did hate this job, but she loved the money. She walked over to Sonny's table; she was shocked Sonny was still sitting there.

"Hey..."

Sonny looked up at Alex and smiled, causing Alex to smile back.

"Sorry I took so long."

"Its fine, I have nothing better to do."

Alex rolled her eyes and laughed, "Ouch that hurts..."

"It didn't mean that I didn't want to hang, I just meant-"

"I'm going to stop you there, I was just kidding," Alex said.

Sonny blushed and looked away. Jerry walked out from behind the counter and eyed the two girls with interest. Alex looked over at her dad and gave him her pleading eyes already.

"I'm going out," Alex said, not bothering to ask his permission.

"Where?" he said.

"For a walk." This time Alex was telling the truth. Some nights she enjoyed taking the subway, and then getting off at a certain stop. Then she'd walk around this amazing park; that was usually abandon because it was nothing like central park...but it was smaller and nicer to Alex. It was a place she'd go alone, just to relax and get away from her house every once in a while. Although normally she'd use magic to get there.

Jerry eyed her suspiciously and then walked over to their table. Sonny slowly stood up, standing beside Alex. The actress took down her hood and looked at the ground.

"Don't be too late...and who's this?" Jerry said with curiosity. Alex wasn't that curious, because she already knew who she was, thanks to TV programming.

"Sonny," Sonny said, with a smile.

Jerry stuck out his hand, "I'm Jerry, Alex's dad. Hope you know what you're getting yourself into if you decide to hang with her." Sonny shook Jerry's hand politely.

"Dad!" Alex whined; he always had to make a bad first impression.

Max walked over and poked Jerry to get his attention.

"What's 120 divided by 18 times 5?" Max asked, holding his crumpled math homework in his hand.

Alex looked at Max with her eyebrow raised; the sad part was she didn't even know that.

"Use a calculator egghead," Alex said.

Jerry looked up at Alex, with a stern look. "What did I say about calling your brother's eggheads?"

"To only do it when you're not around?" Alex laughed, but her comment earned her another stern look from her dad.

"Its 33.33" Sonny said, answering Max's math question. All of them looked at Sonny, shocked. Sonny looked away feeling a bit awkward.

"You're too smart to be hanging out with Alex, you have no idea what you're getting into" Jerry said, which was kind of true. Most people, who hang out with Alex, are usually asking for trouble.

Alex rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, he wasn't helping. Sonny just laughed at his comment.

"Sonny, what are you doing tomorrow night?" Jerry asked, hoping Sonny could help Max with his homework.

"I work until 5, and then I'm free," When she said this, she was looking at Alex. The wizard smiled and actually blushed.

"Do you think you could stop by and help Max with his math?" Sonny nodded; at least she'd be able to see Alex.

"Dad!" Alex said kind of whining again.

"It's okay Alex," Sonny said, sending her a smile. Alex didn't know her much, but she knew that smile was the cutest thing ever to exist.

"Before you ask any more questions, we're leaving."

Alex grabbed Sonny's hand gently and dragged her to the door, once they got to the door she let go and pushed it open. The breeze hit Alex's face and it was nice to finally be out of the substation.

"Sorry about my dad and Max, they can be annoying."

"It's fine...I bet they aren't as bad as the people I'm around back home."

Alex glanced over at Sonny as they walked down the street. Alex was leading the way to the subway and Sonny just followed aimlessly. Alex raised her eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

"A narcissistic brat and a guy who has an ego bigger than his head, and then the rest don't bug me as much."

"So I'm guessing Tawni Hart and Chad Dylan Cooper aren't as amazing as they seem?" Alex said, taking Sonny totally off guard. Sonny raised her eyebrow in shock...she didn't even know Alex knew who she was.

"Relax; I don't watch your show...Justin talks about it all the time."

"Justin?" Sonny asked, as they turned a corner and walked into the subway station. Alex grabbed two tickets and led the way. When they got to the side of the subway Alex let Sonny get on first. When Alex got on she hit her head off of the top of the door and cursed under her breath.

"He's my older, annoying brother. I swear he's in love with you." Alex said. The only reason she knew who Sonny was and the rest of the cast, was because every time So Random was on Justin would talk nonstop about it; however she had never thought Sonny would be this beautiful in person. Sonny laughed and sat down on a seat close to the back of the subway. Alex sat beside her and gave her a smile.

"Also...you're prettier in person, and TV show or not, you'd still be pretty." Alex said, sounding like she got a complete personality change in less than 5 minutes.

"T-thanks..." Sonny stuttered, caught off guard. The actress tried to hide her blush but Alex saw it anyway.

"Have you ever been on a subway?"

The subway started and Sonny shook her head, "I've never even been to New York."

Alex gave Sonny a sly smile and leaned back in her seat. As the subway continued Sonny began to breathe deeply, she hated the motion it made. Suddenly the subway stopped, and people got on at the next subway station. A guy who was at least in his 20's walked to the back of the bus and sat beside Sonny. He glanced down at her and smiled, checking her out.

She turned her head and whispered in Alex's ear.

"That guy's staring at me."

Alex smiled, not blaming him for looking at Sonny, who wouldn't?

"Maybe he thinks you're hot."

"Too bad I'm not interested in guys..." Sonny said, still whispering. This threw Alex off, just knowing that she had a chance made her heart beat faster. Alex looked at Sonny, and their eyes connected. Alex saw something hidden in those eyes, Sonny was happy on the outside but there was something bugging her on the inside. Alex decided to ignore it, and she pried her eyes away from Sonny's. The guy smiled at Sonny again and nodded his head as a hello. Sonny gave him a weird look and shifted away from him, closer to Alex, her leg now touching Alex's. Alex laughed at Sonny's reaction to the guy. But every time the guy gave her a creepy look she moved closer and closer to Alex.

The subway stopped, and it was time for them to get out. Sonny was almost on top of Alex and Alex cleared her throat.

"Sorry," Sonny said, blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**A/N: sorry for any mistakes. **

**Chapter 3**

They walked through the park that Alex loved so much, in complete silence. Alex was still feeling a bit awkward from how close Sonny had got on the subway, and Sonny was still trying to get the creepy guy off of her mind. Alex lead the way to a tree and the wizard took a seat underneath it. Sonny smiled down at her and sat next to her.

"So why are you in New York?" Alex asked, curious.

"To film a movie," Sonny mumbled.

"What kind of movie?" Alex asked, prying as normal. She never could mind her own business. Sonny turned her head to look at Alex, who was eyeing her softly. Sonny was silent as she stared at Alex. She observed how the sunlight was hitting her and making her brown eyes sparkle slightly. The sun was slowly going down and Sonny liked the effect it had.

"I can't tell you…" Sonny said.

"Why not? I'm curious."

"I can tell, and because you'll find out when you come to set with me tomorrow. If you want to…I mean I don't want to seem-"

"I'd love to."

Sonny smiled, "It's nice to meet a friend who's not all about the fame…also it's nice to have a friend here period. I was kind of lonely."

Alex wasn't sure what to say so she just smiled, which she was really getting sick of doing. But she couldn't help it.

'So you already know my story, what's yours?"

Alex leaned back against the tree and let out a relaxing sigh, "It's still being written." Alex looked over at Sonny, who was still having issues looking away from Alex. Sonny laughed and the laugh made Alex's stomach flop. That feeling was happening way too fast for her liking.

"Do you like pizza?" Alex asked randomly.

Sonny nodded.

Alex slowly stood up and held her hand out to Sonny. The actress took it, and Alex helped her up. As soon as Sonny was standing she let go of Alex's hand, because when she was holding it she was feeling something different, something new to her and it made her nervous.

Alex awkwardly looked down at the ground, wondering what she did to make Sonny retract her hand so fast.

"Wanna grab some?" Alex asked, going back to the pizza, trying to break any awkwardness.

"Sure."

As they walked toward a pizza place, people started to eye them. Alex began to feel uncomfortable and Sonny took in a deep breath, thinking that a hoodie and sunglasses wasn't a good enough disguise. The worst part was she could see flashes from what seemed like paparazzi cameras.

"This is bad," Sonny said as she stopped walking. Alex looked at her with a blank face. They slowly began to walk again, hoping Sonny wouldn't get swarmed but people soon started to run over to the starlet and crowded her. Alex was pushed out of the way and fell down to the ground. The wizard glared at the crowd and pulled herself up, she wiped off her pants and sighed; she walked up to the crowd again and tried to push her way through, but she failed. She sighed and decided to shove her arm in. Sonny smiled as she saw Alex's hand, which was waiting for her to grab it. Alex felt a warm hand lock onto hers and she shivered slightly. Alex looked around making sure she was safe to use her wand. She pulled it out quickly and mumbled a few words and disappeared before anyone even noticed she and Sonny were gone.

"She's gone!" one of the fan girls said.

The crowd looked around aimlessly wondering what the hell had happened. They both fell onto the ground in the magic lair at Alex's apartment, with a thump. Sonny's side now hurt and Alex…well she didn't care what part of her body hurt.

"I really need to learn how to do that spell better," Alex mumbled.

Sonny looked around confused and a bit shaken up. She had no idea where she was, or how she got there. Alex looked over at her and Sonny looked away and pried herself up off the ground. She stood there looking down at Alex who hadn't gotten up yet.

"Explain to me what just happened," Sonny said her voice a bit shaky.

"You won't believe me, even if I told you," Alex whispered, slowly getting up and standing in front of Sonny.

The actress looked into Alex's eyes and noticed the softness in them. Sonny might have been slightly angry, but looking into Alex's eyes seemed to take away most of the anger. Sonny was unsure what hold Alex was beginning to have on her; all she knew was that she was into Alex.

"Try me."

"I was just trying to help…"

"By doing what exactly?" Sonny asked all she wanted to know was what happened. It freaked her out a little bit, but she wasn't overly freaked out to the point of running away.

"A spell…" Sonny looked at Alex with her eyebrow raised. Alex thought it was so cute, she smiled at Sonny, but Sonny held the same expression.

"I'm a wizard…so are my brother's…it runs in the family...blah blah blah," Alex said; she was really sick of having to repeat this to some people.

"That's the short version," Alex added.

"You're a…wizard?"

Alex nodded and stepped closer to Sonny, she was shocked when Sonny didn't back away.

"Does it scare you?"

"You don't scare me," Sonny mumbled. Which was a lie, Alex scared her for another reason all together. Alex scared her in the feeling department. These fast forward feelings were making Sonny on edge. She didn't think you could crush on someone so fast.

"Good." Alex smiled, and Sonny returned it. The actress was kind of confused as to why she didn't run away screaming when Alex told her she was a wizard. She let it go and decided to just go with it. Being friends with a wizard seemed kind of cool.

Sonny looked around the room, taking in everything. _What am I getting myself into_…she thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**A/N: ** this chapter was basically filler, and I'm sorry if it seems they are going kind of fast...anyway hope you like the story so far, I'm not really liking how it's developing but I hope you do. I'll update as soon as I can and thanks for all the reviews...I appreciate it :D. (Also my editor didn't get to edit this, so there may be some mistakes)

**Chapter 4**

Alex spent the last while showing Sonny around the lair, and since then they settled onto the couch and began to watch a movie.

"Do we really have to watch a romantic, sappy chick flick?" Alex asked.

Sonny nodded, "You told me to pick a movie and I did."

Alex rolled her eyes and focused on the television set, settling in for a lame movie night. Sonny shifted her position and rested her head on Alex's shoulder. Alex felt her stomach flop and she smiled to herself.

"He left? He can't just leave her!" Alex said, actually interested in the movie. Sonny didn't reply and Alex looked over and saw Sonny's eyes closed and her chest move with each relaxing breath. Gentle footsteps came down the stairs and Theresa looked at the girls with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's this?" Theresa whispered as she walked over to Alex.

"Sonny, she met dad earlier...hey is it okay if she stays?"

Theresa looked at her daughter, contemplating an answer.

"Are you guys-"

"No, we're just friend's mom. She fell asleep and I just wanted to know if she can stay."

Theresa smiled at Alex and then nodded. Theresa slowly walked toward the fridge and grabbed her snack, which is what she came downstairs for. Alex slowly began to get up but Sonny grabbed onto her, not wanting her to leave. Alex smiled at this and then sat back down; she leaned her head back, resting it on the back of the couch. She slowly closed her eyes and soon enough sleep came over her.

Justin walked down the stairs, and headed over to the fridge to grab some breakfast. He poured some cereal into a bowl and set it on the counter, just as he was going to take a spoonful, he glance over at the couch where Sonny and Alex were curled up together. Sonny had changed positions and her head was now resting on Alex's lap. Alex was leaning over to the side and her head was resting on Sonny's back. Justin's mouth fell open in shock, as he looked at Sonny.

"Oh my god..." He said to himself. "Sonny Munroe is in my house!" he added, louder than he meant it to be. Alex sighed and mumbled; she slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she realized her position with the brunette. She slowly shifted and sat up, shifting Sonny slightly which made her open her eyes.

Justin was still staring at them and Alex looked over at him and gave him a glare.

"What?" She asked.

"Sonny Munroe...in my house..." Was all he could say.

Sonny got up into a sitting position and looked at Justin briefly, she sent him a smile and he smiled back.

"Sorry." Sonny said, turning back to Alex.

"For what?"

"Falling asleep on you."

Alex smiled, "It's alright."

Justin walked over to them and glanced down at Sonny, still smiling, which kind of freaked her out.

"Justin get lost!" Alex said loudly.

Sonny tried to ignore him and made eye contact with Alex, "I have to get going...do you still want to come?"

Alex nodded and they both got up, and headed upstairs to get ready.

They arrived at the studio, and Sonny was wearing an outfit Alex had lent her, and Alex thought she looked sexy in it.

"So this is it?" Alex said, not all that shocked.

Sonny nodded.

"Ms. Munroe you made it" The director said, with a huge smile. He looked down at Alex and gave her an odd look.

"I'm sorry but guests are not permitted on set."

"Oh...but-"

"It's okay, I'll go." Alex said, cutting Sonny off.

"You're needed in wardrobe." He said, before walking away.

"I guess I'll see you later?" Sonny asked, remembering she had to help Max with his homework.

Alex nodded.

The actress began to walk away but Alex gently grabbed her arm, preventing her from doing so. "Wait..." Sonny turned to look at Alex and smiled, waiting for Alex to say something.

"Tonight after you help Max...I-I was wondering, if you'd like to get something to eat with me?"

_That was the worst way to ask someone out, ever! _She thought to herself.

"Are you asking me out?" Sonny said, her heart beating faster and her stomach flopping in a good way.

Alex nodded, at a loss for words. Sonny stepped forward, only inches apart from Alex.

"I'd love to." She said, copying Alex's words from the sub shop earlier.

Alex smiled and her heart picked up.

"I'll see you later." Sonny walked away, causing Alex's hand to fall off of her arm. The wizard smiled and walked out of the studio.


	5. Chapter 5

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 5**

Alex heard a knock on the door and smiled. She rushed to the door and swung it open, revealing Sonny.

"Hey," Alex greeted.

"Hi," Sonny said in return.

"Is Max here?"

Alex laughed and smiled, "And here I thought you came to see me." Alex stepped aside and allowed Sonny to walk in. The actress walked into The Russo's apartment and looked at Alex intently.

"I did" Sonny said, winking at the wizard, The wink made Alex's heart speed up, she couldn't believe the actress was this cute.

There was a comfortable silence but Alex broke it. "MAX!" She yelled, just wanting Sonny and Max's homework session to go by fast so they can go on their date. Max ran down the stairs; his hair flopped every which way and his face had some dirt on it; Alex decided not to even ask.

"Sonny, what's up?" Max said, walking over to them.

"Waiting for you." The actress said.

Eventually Max and Sonny got down to work on the couch, Sonny wanted to pull her hair out at how slow Max was at grasping simple mathematical problems. But instead she went a simple way and explained it to him slowly using examples. Alex stood at their island like counter, and watched as Sonny actually kept her patience with Max. For some reason Alex smiled to herself, thinking Sonny was amazing and cute as she slowly sorted out Max's homework with him.

"Math isn't hard, it's just challenging." Sonny said, as Max closed his text book.

"Thanks." Max said, grabbing his stuff and sending Sonny a smile before he walked away.

"That went faster than I expected." Alex said, thinking Max would take forever to answer one question, let alone twenty.

Sonny smiled, "Ready for our date?"

Alex nodded and walked toward Sonny, actually excited.

Alex sat across from Sonny at the restaurant table. The wizard had been silent most of the night so far but she couldn't help it, Sonny made her nervous.

"You're quiet." Sonny observed.

Alex just nodded and sipped slowly on her straw.

"Sorry." The wizard apologized, which was shocking.

"Its fine...is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. So how was the movie thing?" Alex asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Hard, this director isn't very nice, and to top it off my co-star...well I won't even get into that." As Sonny stopped talking, Alex watched her, wondering why a girl like Sonny would even agree to go on a date with her. Sonny looked up from her food and smiled at Alex. Alex looked into Sonny's eyes and smiled back.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Press," Sonny said. She took a sip of her water and then looked back at Alex, who had disappointment written all over her face. "But I'll come and see you at some point" Alex smiled. Abruptly Sonny's phone went off and Sonny gave Alex an apologetic look and quickly answered it.

"Yes, now is good." Sonny whispered into the phone, not loud enough for Alex to hear her. Sonny hung up her cell, from her limo drivers' call and smiled at Alex. She leaned over the table; getting closer to Alex, their faces close to one another.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Sonny asked.

Alex smiled and leaned her head sideways and leaned in giving Sonny a small peck on the cheek. Sonny blushed and pulled herself away from Alex, they both stood up and Alex was about to pull out some money but Sonny shook her head.

"It's on me."

"I asked you out, I'm paying...and don't even fight with me about it."

Sonny smiled and Alex placed the money on the table.

As they walked out of the restaurant Alex's eyes widened as she saw Sonny's limo.

"You got a limo?"

"It's my limo and I always go all out on a date."

Alex blushed and slowly grabbed Sonny's hand. Sonny was stiff at first and looked around to make sure there weren't any paparazzi. The actress relaxed and interlocked her fingers with Alex's and opened the limo door. She motioned for Alex to go in first and the wizard decided not to fight, she climbed into the limo, and Sonny closed the door behind her and began to walk toward the other side. The actress slowly got in and was greeted by a smiling Alex.

"Thank you, for tonight." Alex said, actually meaning it. It was the best date she had been on.

The wizard couldn't stop smiling. "Tonight's not over yet."

The limo driver soon came to a stop and Sonny sent Alex a mysterious smile. She opened her door and got out; she stuck her head in and laughed, "Come on."

Alex rolled her eyes, wondering how she was going to keep up with an energetic person like Sonny. Alex slowly got out and Sonny was already running to the hotel. Alex took in a deep breath and ran after her, to catch up.

"What are we doing?" Alex asked.

"You'll see."

Alex found herself following Sonny to her hotel room, which was only on the second floor. Sonny opened the door and ran into her room.

Alex laughed, but unsure why she was doing so.

"What are we doing?"

Sonny looked over at Alex and raised her eyebrow and then laughed. The actress was catching Alex off guard and Alex liked that. Sonny slowly took off her shirt, revealing a black bra. Alex's eyes popped out of her head, and her eyes explored. The wizard stood their awkwardly, unsure of what exactly to do or say. Sonny moved to her pants and slowly pulled them down, revealing black underwear that Alex thought were sexy. Before the wizard could say a word the actress slid the sliding door of her balcony open and walked onto it, giving the wizard a small smile. Sonny climbed the small rail of the balcony and jumped off. Alex ran to the balcony, wondering what the hell just happened.

Alex looked down and saw Sonny, who was in a pool waving her hand up at Alex.

"This girl is going to drive me insane." Alex mumbled to herself.

Alex slowly took off her shirt, revealing a purple bra and removed her pants, revealing black underwear. Sonny was smiling down in the pool, and Alex quickly jumped off the balcony and landed in the pool with a splash.

She shot to the surface and her eyes caught Sonny, who was swimming up to her.

"You're different than I thought you were going to be." Alex said.

"Is that good?" Sonny said; now close in front of Alex, their bodies almost touching.

Alex nodded, not able to say a word. The wizard took a deep breath and decided to force words out.

"I-I thought you'd be stuck up, all famous people all."

Sonny smiled and laughed. "I'm not like that"

Sonny moved closer, their bodies now touching. They balanced themselves in the water, it was easy for them to stand because they were in a shallower end, and they grew comfortable in the silence. The wizard slowly brought her hand up to Sonny's cheek and grazed it, causing the actress's eyes to flutter closed.

She gently brought herself closer and she slowly placed her lips on Sonny's. Alex kissed her tenderly, and Sonny kissed back, falling into it. Alex placed her free hand on the small of Sonny's back. Sonny ran her tongue along Alex's bottom lip, asking for entrance; which she granted. The kiss grew into passion and Alex moved forward, causing Sonny to move backwards on a reflex. Soon Sonny couldn't move backward anymore as she hit the side of the pool. She smiled into the kiss and Alex disconnected their lips. The girls looked into each other's eyes and Alex attempted to open her mouth to say something, but Sonny placed her lips back on Alex's and their kiss resumed. Alex placed both her hands on the ledge of the pool, her body against Sonny's. Their skin pressed against each other, and it made both girls weak. Sonny disconnected their lips and took in a deep breath.

"Wow..." She whispered to herself.

Alex laughed. "What?"

"Nothing." Sonny sent Alex a huge smile and then kissed her cheek; before she dunked her head under water and then swam away. Alex watched and still couldn't believe a girl like Sonny was interested in her.


	6. Chapter 6

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 6**

Sonny wrapped a towel around Alex and began to gently rub Alex's arms up and down, trying to warm up her date.

"Still cold?"

"No," Alex whispered. Sonny pried her hands away from Alex and grabbed herself a towel. Alex looked around realizing the hotel room was huge, definitely a celebrity suit. It seemed like it could be an apartment all on its own.

"You're hotel room is huge."

Sonny nodded, "I don't really like huge rooms, but the movie company provided it."

Alex nodded.

"Want something to drink?"

"Sure."

Sonny walked away heading toward the mini fridge and grabbed two pops. She handed one to Alex, and when she grabbed it their fingers grazed and both their hearts started to pound.

Alex looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was getting really late, past her curfew.

"I should go."

Sonny walked closer to Alex and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. "Or you could stay..." Sonny suggested. She didn't want the wizard to leave.

Alex sighed, knowing she had to or her parents would kill her. That wasn't new for Alex, she always got in trouble over and over again, but she didn't want to risk getting grounded or she wouldn't see Sonny. The wizard slowly leaned in and placed a gently kiss on Sonny's lips.

"I have to go..."

Sonny's smile faded and she frowned. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

Alex's eyebrow raised, shocked that Sonny would even have time for her tomorrow. "You have a lot of press to do..."

Sonny nodded and then smiled, "But I'll always make time for my girlfriend."

Alex coughed slightly choking on her pop. "Girlfriend?"

Sonny's eyes widened, as she thought about Alex not wanting that. The actress stepped back, removing her physical contact with Alex.

"I'm sorry, I just-do you want to be?"

Alex held onto a wide smile and slowly walked toward Sonny, who seemed a bit timid.

"Yes." Alex whispered before kissing Sonny softly on the lips. Sonny's heart began to pound and Alex could feel it vibrate through her, as Sonny's body leaned against hers.

"I really have to go." Alex said, making herself step away from Sonny.

Sonny nodded, "At least let me drive you home?"

Alex nodded and looked around the floor close to the balcony.

"Have you seen my clothes?" Alex never thought she'd ever ask someone that. It came out in a wrong way in her head and she shook off the thoughts that began to flow into her head that revolved around getting intimate with Sonny.

Sonny walked over to her and picked up her clothes and handed them to Alex. The wizard slowly slipped her clothes on and sent a smile to Sonny.

"I had fun tonight."

Sonny had a huge oversized smile written on her face.

"Me too." Sonny said, slipping a pair of shorts on and a tank top.

Sonny grabbed Alex's hand and led them out of the hotel. Sonny eyes widened as she saw the paparazzi. In a reflex she stepped away from Alex, and made no physical contact with her. Alex looked at them and understood why Sonny stepped back.

"Sonny whose you friend?" One of them asked in a yell as he held his camera to get a perfect shot of the two girls entering the limo.

Sonny's limo driver began to drive away and Sonny took in a deep sigh and leaned her head against the seat behind her.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, she never usually asked anyone that, but she cared when it came to Sonny.

"I'm fine..." Sonny said. The actress became quiet as she thought about many things. Chad being one of them...she had no idea how she was going to tell Alex about her arrangement with Chad and their fake relationship that they portrayed just for the press, and public. Sonny still wasn't sure if Chad was coming in tomorrow for their wanted "couple" interview or not. The actress sighed, and by the time she pulled out of her thoughts, Alex was getting out of the limo.

Sonny managed to grab the wizards arm and pull her halfway back into the limo. Sonny gently connected their lips, and this made Alex not want to go. The wizard pulled herself fully into the limo and their lips pressed together passionately. Sonny shifted backward and her back was now leaning against the other back door and she felt herself slide down onto her back and Alex gently rested on top of the actress. They both began to breathe hard and Alex gently rested her palm on Sonny's cheek.

"I-" Sonny ran her fingers through Alex's hair, "have-" The actress was making it hard for Alex to even take a break to get a word in. The wizard shifted slightly, and her other hand rested on Sonny's hip. "to-"Sonny disconnected their lips and gently placed small kisses along Alex's jaw line, making the wizard let out a gentle moan. "go. "Alex finally got out her sentence, and her heart pounded hard in her chest and Sonny could feel it against her.

Alex managed to pull away from the starlet and pry herself off of her. They were both breathing hard and they were both turned on. Alex took a deep breath to calm herself down, and Sonny did the same.

"Stop by tomorrow before my interview?" Sonny asked, still breathing hard.

"Sure, when?"

"Around 10."

Alex grumbled, she hated being out of bed before noon. "Fine." Alex said.

Sonny smiled and pecked her girlfriend on the lips before Alex got out. The wizard walked away from the limo and into the substation, and headed to the magic lair.

"Back to the hotel, Ms. Munroe?" The driver asked awkwardly.

"Yes Please." Sonny said nicely.

The limo drove away and the bushes that were close to the limo began to rustle and a paparazzi guy came out with a smile plastered on his face, "this is will be amazing news." He said to himself, before opening his phone and calling every tabloid he knew.


	7. Chapter 7

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**A/N: **I hate this chapter :(...I'm not really happy with it, it seemed a bit rushed on drama after the last chapter...but I hope you like it.

**Chapter 7**

Sonny walked through a press room, holding her coffee in one hand and her cell phone in her other; up against her ear. She glanced up at the clock on the wall. She left her apartment not too long ago, she was hoping Alex would have stopped by before 10, like they planned...but the wizard never showed.

"Why would you come down? It's my interview," Sonny said to Chad through the phone.

"It's a couple interview Sonny, unless you want to end this charade?" Chad said into the phone, as he looked out of the planes window. He loved that you could get service on planes now.

Sonny looked around and whispered into the phone, "I met this girl-"

"Sonny that's great, but you can't back out of our agreement yet. I'm on a plane, flying all the way to New York, just to do an interview with you."

"Oh come on Chad, you're not doing this for me, you're doing it so your face is plastered on the cover of a magazine."

"That may be the case, but it looks like you're doing that job for me perfectly." Chad said, looking at a gossip site on his laptop in front of him. The picture of Sonny and Alex, was staring at him directly in the face.

"What!" Sonny asked, getting defensive.

"Your picture is plastered all over , the girl attached to your lips seems really hot." Chad said.

Sonny widened her eyes, "Chad, this-"

"Don't worry, in the interview I'll save your ass...again. Be at the airport in 20 minutes." With that Chad hung up the phone.

Sonny smashed her phone shut, and stormed through the press room. One of the ladies looked at her and smiled, "Trouble in paradise?" She asked. The lady received a glare from Sonny, and the only thing Sonny said was an "Ugh."

The actress continued to walk.

"What a diva." The lady said.

"I'm not a diva." Sonny whispered to herself, "Just...lost." The actress was beginning to hate her celebrity lifestyle.

"Alex, table 4 still doesn't have their order yet!" Alex rolled her eyes. She was filling for Justin again, and it was pissing her off. She got woken up at 8, and also didn't get the chance to go see Sonny this morning.

"I'm not the only one working!" Alex said, as she placed a sandwich on table six.

"You're the only one working that's not actually working!" Jerry said.

"Ugh!" Alex said as she marched over to table number 4.

"What can I get for you?" She said changing her tone from pissed off into a fake pleasant tone.

The guy smiled up at her and Alex looked at him, impatient and expecting an order.

"I'll have...the deluxe meat sub." The guy said.

Alex quickly wrote it down and rushed to the counter handing her mom the slip.

"Mom, can I at least have a break?"

Theresa looked at Alex's pleading eyes and frowned. "I'm sorry hunny, but we're swamped." Alex sighed, but her expression lightened up as she saw Harper walk into the substation. Harper may have lived with them, but since the beginning of summer she wasn't around much; she and Zeke were inseparable.

Zeke and Harper grabbed a table and Alex made her way over to them. She slipped into the booth beside Harper and sighed slamming her head onto the table.

"I hate this job!" She said, into the table.

"It can't be that bad, Alex." Harper said, placing her hand on Alex's shoulder.

Alex raised her head and sighed. "I wasn't even suppose to work today. I wanted to see my girlfriend before her interview, but I had to work right through that."

"You and Sonny?" Harper asked, wondering why her best friend never told her about her new relationship status.

Alex nodded.

"Alex! Get to work!" Jerry yelled. The wizard's patience was wearing thin.

Sonny sat in the airport and sighed when she saw Chad walking toward her.

"I'm staying in your hotel room tonight." Chad said, as they walked over to the luggage area.

"Why can't you just get your own?"

"Because me next flight is tomorrow before noon, there's no point getting a room."

Sonny rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee.

"Don't get mad at me, but how long do you think you can hide all of this from that girl you mentioned?"

Sonny sighed, she still hadn't figured out how she was going to explain this to Alex.

"How about we don't talk?" Sonny offered.

Chad shrugged his shoulders, "Fine by me."

They walked out of the airport and as soon as they stepped outside, the flashes from all the paparazzi hit their eyes.

"Grab my hand." Chad said.

"Bite me." Sonny mumbled, loud enough for the paparazzi to hear her. She walked ahead of Chad, and headed toward the limo.

"Are you guys breaking up!" The one paparazzi asked as Sonny walked by. She entered the limo, and already she was wishing that it was just her and Alex in the limo, and the rest of the world didn't exist. But instead she was now sitting beside Chad, heading toward a pointless interview.

Sonny was relieved that she was finally in her hotel room, relaxed, or somewhat relaxed. Chad being there didn't help anything.

"This is the best hotel suite you could get?"

"Chad...shut up."

"Fine." He said.

"Fine."

"Good"

"Great!" Sonny said, sitting down on the bed, glaring at Chad.

Chad turned on the small television and sighed, upset because it wasn't big enough for him.

A loud knock echoed through the room, and Chad looked over at Sonny, who looked back at him, with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll get it..." He mumbled.

He walked toward the door and slowly opened it, revealing the only person Sonny wanted to see.

"Hi...who are you?" Alex said, before realizing it was Chad Dylan Cooper.

"I'm Sonny's boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper" Chad said holding out his hand for Alex to shake but she ignored it. Sonny shot up from the bed, and Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, didn't mean to bother you guys." The wizard mumbled. Sonny came into Alex's view, now that she was standing beside Chad.

"You aren't...and he's not-"

"Its fine...I should go." Alex said, turning her back to the door and walking away. Sonny glared at Chad who finally clicked in, "Oh that was the girl..." Sonny made a loud sigh and pushed past him, walking after Alex.

"Alex wait..."

The wizard made a swift turn and found herself, staring at Sonny.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Than why did he say he was?"

"Because we have a fake relationship, for publicity."

Alex looked at Sonny softly, but then she looked at her with furrowed brows.

"I thought you weren't like most celebrities." Alex said, she gave Sonny a glance and then walked away. The actress followed her, and soon they found themselves outside.

"I'm not."

"Oh really? Because it seems like you're just trying to give yourself an amazing image. Why are you pretending to be with him anyway?" Alex asked, actually getting mad. She didn't understand why she was so upset, she and Sonny had just started dating, but Alex was really falling for this girl and already she was feeling like the actress who she thought was different, was just like every other actress.

"Chad came up with this arrangement; me and him had a really deep talk one night, and I told him I liked girls. He made me scared, by telling me my career was going to fall apart and that I was going to get fired. I believed him, and he worked out the arrangement, and said he'd pretend to be my boyfriend. I asked what was in it for him, and he said being on every magazine cover."

"So you can't be yourself?"

"Alex it's complicated...It's hard for you-"

"I like the real you...I don't like this version of you." Alex said cutting Sonny off, before walking away. Sonny stood in the middle of the sidewalk, taken back by Alex's words. A loud crack echoed the sky, and some rain began to fall. _It couldn't get any worse..._Sonny said. She took in a deep breath and headed back up to her hotel room, to kick Chad out.


	8. Chapter 8

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**A/N: **I was told by me editor (who once again won't be editing this chapter) that I always make Chad the ass hole…okay so I just noticed this, but I love his character in the show 3 but it's so fun making him the douche of my stories :D (p.s. short chapter lol)

**Chapter 8**

"Get out!" Sonny said to Chad as she stormed into the hotel room. It was a different side of her that Chad had never seen before.

"What?"

"Get out."

"You're kicking me out?" Chad asked, actually confused.

"Yes, and this whole fake public relationship, it's over…I'm done pretending."

Chad looked at her with a glare. He loved the attention he had been getting from it.

"Then when press asks, I'll tell them you dumped me for a girl." He threatened.

"Fine, I don't care anymore."

"You should you'll disappoint fans and probably get fired."

Sonny crossed her arms and looked at Chad with a firm stern stare. "Chad, if my fans really love me, they'll accept me…you know what, if I get fired I don't care. There's no point working for a show that doesn't want me for me." Chad rolled his eyes even though he zoned out on most of Sonny's words.

"Fine!" Chad said; it was the only thing he could think of.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!" Sonny said loudly.

Chad grabbed his bags and glared at Sonny.

"Oh you may want this." Sonny said, handing him an umbrella.

He scoffed and grabbed it from her hand. The actress opened the door for him and he stormed out. She let out a deep sigh and slammed the door behind him. She knew she should've done this a long time ago.

Sonny sat on the floor, in front of the sliding door. Her head was up against it and she watched as the rain made a cool pattern on the window. The actress watched the storm and took in a few deep breaths trying to resist crying. She wasn't sure how she wound up in a mess like this. When it first started, Chad's plan seemed harmless. A fake relationship, to hide she was gay…it made perfect sense. But she never expected to fall for someone anytime soon, now she realized she couldn't stay in the closet forever. The actress now realized that Chad's idea, was only played out because of his selfish reasons, he didn't care if she feared that her career wouldn't be as good, or if her fans hated her. All he cared about was extra attention. After all this time she thought Chad was her friend, she didn't think he'd hurt her, or screw her over like this. Even the fake break-up was how he expected, now he had his chance to get more press by coming out as the victim in the break-up.

Sonny heard the familiar 'moo' ringtone echo in her pocket. The actress fished out her phone and opened it.

"Hello." She mumbled, flatly.

"Ms. Munroe we have to talk…your picture, with this mysterious girl is surfacing everywhere." The guy on the other line said, as he slammed a magazine with it plastered on the cover onto his desk.

"I'm sorry Mr. Harmsworth." Sonny said, a tear actually rolling down her cheek.

"Ms. Munroe I don't care about the picture, what I care about is that the star of my movie is in the negative public eye, when I told her to try and stay out of the public eye all together. I told you I only wanted you doing press that I approve. I don't care who you're sleeping with, I don't care who you're dating, just keep your relationships private, I know it's hard, but try. I also need to know how stable my star is."

"I'm fine, Jack." Sonny said, calling her director by his first name.

"This may be a personal question, but are you 100 percent sure you're okay?"

Sonny let out a sigh, "Not really, I think I just lost that girl in the picture…"

Jack laughed on the other end, "You know why I hired you? Besides you're amazing acting skills." Sonny remained silent and waited for his response. "Because I liked how determined you were, you auditioned for my movie and when I said it wasn't good enough you pushed hard…I liked that about you. I also liked how you were yourself, I always thought you would say true to who you were in Hollywood…even if that means, being gay." He said, trying to help out his lead actress.

"Anyway see you on set tomorrow, oh and I'm sorry I was so harsh the first day. Your girlfriend is welcome on set." He said, before hanging up.

Sonny closed her phone and looked outside again the sky lit up with a flash of lighting and she gently smiled. She wasn't ready to give up yet. The actress pulled out her cell phone and clicked on one number she needed to call.

She heard the ring and hoped Alex would pick up.

"Sonny….just leave me alone." Alex said, before hanging up.

Sonny sighed and closed her phone; she pulled herself up off the floor and wiped the tears off her face before heading out the door, and into the storm.


	9. Chapter 9

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 9**

The rain was already soaking Sonny, and every time the lighting cracked she stiffened, and every time the thunder made a loud bang she jumped. Storms were never her thing. She pulled up her hood and shoved her phone against her ear; the hood prevented it from getting soaked. The phone rang loudly in her ear and she waited patiently to get an answer on the other end. The person finally picked up and Sonny let out a deep breath.

"Sonny...I just need some time." Alex said into the phone as she wiped down the tables in the substation. Tonight she was closing, mainly because her parents were out for a night at a friend's dance party, Justin was working a night shift at his new job and Max was useless when it came to working a shift. Alex was shocked that her parents even let her stay here alone.

"Alex, let me explain."

"Sonny I don't want an explanation...you know what I want?"

"What?" The rain continued to patter down on top of Sonny and she shifted over to a random store that was closed and stood under the awning over the door.

"I want that night in the pool back..." Alex whispered into the phone.

"Why?" Sonny took off her hood, now that she was free from the rain.

"Because...you were the first person I was comfortable to be myself around, to not hide anything...I was happy." Alex's voice cracked slightly, she knew that even thought they didn't know each other long it was an instant connection from the beginning. If Alex believed in love at first sight, she'd call it that. The words she said hit Sonny hard, she knew Alex was telling the truth but it came off as a stab at her, for hiding something from Alex.

"It happened so fast...the feelings I got for you..." Alex continued. She sustained to wipe the tables, trying not to focus on the sadness coming through her.

"I don't get it Sonny, you found out my secret...why couldn't you tell me one simple thing about how fake you were?"Alex sat down the cloth and walked over to the restaurants doors and flipped the lock. She actually didn't mind working the lock up shift.

Sonny expected those words...she realized she hurt Alex by not telling her the whole story involving Chad, and why she hid everything in the first place.

"Alex..."

The wizard took in a deep breath and slammed her cell phone shut. Sonny listened to the hang up tone for a while and then closed her phone, shoving it back in her pocket.

The only thought that was going through Sonny's head was, how fast this thing with Alex started, and how much faster it fell apart. Her original plan was to come to New York, film and then leave...but now she didn't care about filming, and she didn't want to leave. The actress walked back into the rain, not even bothering to put her hood back up. She headed into the direction of where her heart was headed.

Alex began to place the chairs on top of the tables. She hated flipping them and doing this. A sigh escaped her and she didn't know why but her hurt was starting to be replaced by the constant thoughts of Sonny, all she could do was miss her...she couldn't force herself not too anymore. The wizard took in a deep breath, and then closed her eyes briefly.

The rain was now soaking Sonny twice as much, her hair hung over her face a little bit and she felt a chill overpower her. She knew the rain here in New York was different, but she hated it already. The Substation came into her view and she stormed up to the door and she saw Alex's back facing her. She watched the wizard for a while, all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around her and erase the last day. Sonny raised her fist, before knocking she held it like that and pulled herself together. Her fist then made contact with the door. The sound echoed through the restaurant and it made Alex jump and swiftly turn to face the door. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Sonny, but she mentally re-grouped herself, and forced the feeling away.

Alex walked toward the door and slowly unlocked it; she glanced up at Sonny and opened the door.

"I never meant to hurt you..." Sonny said, still standing outside not wanting to step into the substation.

"I know..." Alex whispered.

They stood like that for a while and Sonny could still feel the rain fall onto her back.

"You're soaked..." Alex said, making an observation. She wasn't sure what else she could say.

"It's raining." Sonny mumbled, stating the obvious.

Alex's eyes softly looked at Sonny; she couldn't control them as she searched her. The skin tight clothes, sticking to her from the rain and the way her hair was, made Alex feel weak in the knees. She was beginning to wonder why she got so mad at Sonny in the first place, she knew it was wrong of Sonny not to explain everything and keep it hidden...but she was still mad at her, but also she couldn't stop wanting to push her up against the wall and kiss her.

"This was a bad idea...I'll just go..." Sonny said, before turning her back and walking back into the storm.

Alex stared out the door, which was no longer blocked by Sonny. The wizard was taken off guard to Sonny's reaction and stood there unsure what to do...so she decided to follow her heart.

The wizard ran out the door, and caught up to Sonny, she shifted in front of the actress, which caused her to stop moving.

"You should come inside...and dry off."

Sonny looked up at Alex, their eyes connected and Alex felt broke inside as she saw some tears running down Sonny's cheeks. Alex noticed in that moment that she shouldn't have freaked at Sonny the way she did, she knew how hard it was for her herself to come out, and she guessed it'd definitely be harder for a celebrity to come out.

Alex walked closer to Sonny and placed her hand on Sonny's back and this caused the star to turn around and they walked in silence to Alex's place.

"Marshmellows?" Alex asked, as she handed the cup of hot chocolate she had made to Sonny. They were now in the apartment and Sonny was is some dry clothes that Alex provided. The wizard would never be caught dead making hot chocolate for anyone but once again, she found herself doing it.

"Please..." Sonny said, her teeth still chattering from the rain, which had made her extremely cold.

Alex handed Sonny the bag of marshmellows and then walked over to the couch to grab the small blanket that was sitting on it. Sonny rested her hands on the cup, allowing the heat to warm her hands.

"Here..." Alex said as she placed the blanket over Sonny's shoulders. Sonny moved her hands and went to grab the blanket, her hands touching Alex's. Alex felt the spark go right through her, and it was even more intense than it used to be. She was way past falling or crushing. Sonny flinched her hands away, nervous for Alex's reaction. The wizard took in a calming breath and walked over to her stool.

She was facing Sonny, who was still focused on her hot chocolate. Alex decided it was time to talk.

"Why'd you come here?"

Sonny looked up at Alex and their eyes connected, "To say I was sorry...I know it doesn't fix anything, but it's better to say it face to face, than over the phone."

Alex smiled, but it soon faded. "Why'd you and Chad fake everything?

"He was the only one I trusted with my secret the only one that knew. One night I made the biggest mistake, and that was opening up to him about it. Afterward he suggested that we pretend to date, just so people wouldn't turn their backs on me. I was in no shape to think...I went with it, I hoped he actually had a heart but he didn't care about me, he just wanted the extra fame." Sonny stopped for a second and looked at Alex, who held a soft look on her face. "I realized it a while ago, but I didn't stop it because I was so use to it, I wasn't ready to come out to the world. But then I met you and everything changed, I sent Chad home last night. He's pissed but he'll live."

The actress took a sip from her hot chocolate and found it odd that Alex was smiling at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Sonny glanced at the clock and realized it was getting late. She stood up off of the stool and sat the blanket down on it.

"I should get going...it's late."

"In the middle of a thunder storm? You're still freezing from earlier."

Sonny smiled, "I'll live...I'll just call a cab."

Alex shook her head..."No, you're staying here tonight."

"Its fine I can-"

"Stay..." Alex's tone changed, and she sounded more pleading.

Sonny felt defeated and nodded. The actress let own a small yawn, which Alex thought was overly cute. The wizard gently grabbed Sonny's hand and they headed upstairs to Alex's room. After Sonny had explained, Alex felt like she couldn't stay mad at her anymore. All she wanted was her girlfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 10**

Alex watched Sonny climb into her bed, like she told her too. Alex watched as the brunette cuddled under the covers.

"Comfy?" Alex said a hint of a joke in her voice.

"Not yet..."

Alex smiled and walked over to the bed and slowly climbed in. Although Alex and Sonny weren't a hundred percent fixed, she automatically wrapped herself around Sonny. Alex heard a light moan escape the actress and she snuggled closer. Sonny's back was against Alex's front and her arms were wrapped around Sonny's stomach. The wizard took in a deep breath and it escaped onto Sonny's neck. Alex felt Sonny shiver and that caused her to smile.

"I understand..." The wizard said as a whisper, her breath hitting Sonny's neck again.

"What?" Sonny mumbled confused, and trying not to fall asleep. The actress grabbed Alex's hands and took them off of her stomach, and she shifted around, now facing the wizard.

"I understand why you did that whole complicated thing with Chad..."

Sonny held a small tiny smile..."I'm so sorry." She said, as she shifted closer to Alex. She burrowed her head into Alex's neck and let out a deep relaxing breath.

Alex brought her hand up and stroked her fingers through Sonny's hair.

"I know its fine..." Alex wanted to stay mad at Sonny but she just couldn't, especially since Sonny felt so right in her arms. Alex shifted her hand and placed two fingers under Sonny's chin and brought her head up slightly. The wizard gently placed her lips on her girlfriends. Sonny kissed back and in that moment she knew...that she was more than just falling for Alex.

The wizard broke the kiss and Sonny took in a deep breath and then frowned slightly, she didn't want the kiss to end.

"You're tired..."

"I'm fine..." Sonny said trying to protest but she knew Alex was right.

"You should get to bed." Alex whispered gently placing a kiss on Sonny's forehead. The actress closed her eyes at the contact, and she felt sleep slowly take her over. Alex watched Sonny, as she fell asleep. The wizard herself couldn't even get to sleep even if she tried, so she just laid there and watched her girlfriend sleep.

The sun shone into Alex's room, and the brightness caused the actress to stir. Alex did manage to fall asleep but not for long, the rustle from Sonny's tossing and turning managed to wake her up. Alex's eyes fluttered open and she was shocked when she found Sonny looking at her. The wizard's heart jumped.

The actress shifted closer and placed a small kiss on Alex's lips.

"Morning." She whispered. Alex just groaned.

"What time is it?" Alex mumbled, still groggy from sleep.

"9"

"In the morning! What are you crazy?" Alex turned away from Sonny, and snuggled into the blankets.

"No, I have to go..." Sonny said, remembering they wanted her on set.

"No..." Alex mumbled into her pillow, when she did this she slightly tasted cotton.

"I have to...I'll stop by afterward..." Sonny said, in an asking tone.

"Yes you will." Alex said.

"Is that an order?"

Alex tried to nod but it didn't work, this frustrated the half asleep brunette and made her turn to face Sonny.

"Yes."

Sonny smiled and kissed Alex before slowly getting out of bed. She looked down at the outfit Alex provided her with last night a sighed.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" Sonny said, causing Alex to let out a sleepy moan.

"In the closest."

Sonny went over to the closest and the last thing Alex saw before falling back to sleep was Sonny picking out a shirt.

Alex waited outside; she had just gotten a call from Sonny asking her to meet her outside. The wizard patted her foot on the ground waiting impatiently. The limo soon pulled up and Sonny got out, and made her way over to her girlfriend.

The wizard missed her all day, and as soon as she was close enough she wrapped her arms around Sonny's neck and connected their lips.

"How was filming?"

"It was good; the director gave us a week off...because he had to do some other project for a bit."

Alex got excited at that, but her excitement fell once she saw the sadness on Sonny's face.

"I have to go back to LA for a bit, mom asked if I could."

"Oh...for the whole week?"

Sonny just nodded.

"Do you want to come?" Sonny asked unexpectedly.

"I do, but I don't know if I can...one second."

"Alex..." Sonny began, but the wizard had already returned inside to talk to her dad who was behind the substation's counter.

"Dad..."

"What do you want Alex?"

"Sonny invited me to go stay with her in LA for a week...can I go?"

"Sonny...your girlfriend?"

"Harper..." Alex mumbled under her breath, Harper never knew how to keep a secret.

"Yes..." Alex said, nervous because her dad probably wouldn't allow here to go to a different sate with her girlfriend.

"Who will cover your shifts?"

"Max can, please daddy." Alex said, practically begging. Even though she always got in trouble, and her dad normally always had to yell at her, Jerry found it hard not to give in when Alex said daddy.

Jerry sighed, "Theresa!" He called out.

Alex crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"What?" She said, making her way out from where they make the sandwiches.

"Alex wants to know if she can go to LA with Sonny for a week, she says Max can cover her shifts..."

Theresa sighed and then looked at Alex, "Can we trust you?"

"Yes..." Alex said, a little hesitant on her answer.

"Will you call us when you land, and every night?"

"Yes mom." Alex said, now practically whining. All she wanted was a simple yes or no.

Theresa and Jerry exchanged a look and then looked back at Alex.

"I guess." They said simultaneously.

"Yes!" Alex didn't even give them time to say anything else she just rushed out the door and tackled Sonny into a hug.

"I can go!"

Sonny smiled, happy that she got to take Alex into her world, even if it was only for a week.

The wizard grabbed Sonny and dragged her into the shop, and headed to her room to pack.


	11. Chapter 11

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**A/N: **I actually forgot Sonny's mom's name, so I had to look it up on IMDB...and when I found it was Connie It made me laugh because of Camp Rock cuz of the use of the same name...It made me feel like a dork :P

**Chapter 11**

The plane ride wasn't bad for either of them. They both slept most of the way, and Alex felt like she could sleep even more. The wizard looked out the window of the cab as they drove down the LA streets, her eyes were heavy and she yawned. Sonny reached out her hand and slowly grabbed Alex's, and entwined their fingers and Alex looked away from the window and studied her girlfriends face.

"I have a surprise for you tonight."

"What type of surprise?" Alex asked, now feeling less tired and more excited.

"A date..."

"Where?" Alex's natural curiosity clicked in.

"You'll find out."

Alex sighed, she was now excited and wanted to know. The rest of the cab ride was silent and after a bit of a drive they arrived at Sonny's place. Sonny opened the cab door and politely asked the driver to pop the trunk; he sent her a nod and did what he was asked. The wizard lazily pried herself out of the car and made her way to the trunk to help Sonny grab their bags.

Once all their stuff was out of the trunk the actress closed it and walked back to the driver and paid him. Sonny led the way, and Alex followed.

"Hey mom." Sonny yelled once she got inside. Her mom walked into the main room and held a huge smile on her face.

"Hey sweetie!" Sonny was instantly pulled into a hug by her mom and Alex smiled, thinking it was cute.

"Who's your friend?"

"I'm Alex." Sonny's mom walked up to the wizard and stuck out her hand; Alex took the hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Alex, just make yourself at home." Connie looked back at Sonny and smiled. "I have to get going." When she said that Alex noticed her mom had a suitcase. It just hit her then that Sonny was watching the place while her mom left...they had it all to themselves.

Connie leaned into Sonny and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Don't destroy the place." She said, opening the door.

"I make no promises." Sonny joked, resulting in a laugh from her mom. The door closed behind Connie as she left and Sonny widened her eyes and went after her mom, forgetting to ask her something.

"Mom..." Sonny said, as she caught up to her.

"Yeah, is everything alright?"

Sonny nodded, "I just wanted to ask you where the key to the boat is." Sonny's boat was a huge Christmas gift a while ago, and the keys were to unlock it from the dock. She had been sailing since she was young, and the boat was where she went to clear her head...it was her private zone...but tonight she was going to change that.

"On the bookshelf, on the third shelf, now I really have to go." Sonny gave her a huge smile as a thank you and rushed back to Alex, excited. As Sonny walked in Alex eyed her with curious eyes.

"We're here...alone?"

Sonny slowly nodded and it just hit her that anything could happen this week. The plane got in later than Sonny had thought as she glanced at the clock, and night was falling already. Sonny walked over to the bookshelf and swept the keys up in her hand.

"What are the keys for?"

"You'll see." Sonny mumbled as she grabbed Alex's hand and dragged her out the door.

"You could at least give me a hint."

"I'm not giving you a hint." Sonny stood firm and for once Alex backed down...for now.

They walked down the street, and so far the walk seemed long to Alex, but she knew it was just because she wanted to know where they were going.

"Jut one hint...pleeease" Alex began again and Sonny shook her head and grabbed Alex's hand.

"You won't break me, I'm not telling."

Alex yanked her hand from Sonny's and stopped walking she stood still and crossed her arms, finishing her stance with a small pout.

"Seriously?" Sonny said, turning to look at her.

"Give me a hint..."

Sonny shook her head and looked away from Alex and continued to walk, finding it really hard to do that...because Alex had looked so adorable and the pout alone made Sonny weak. Alex sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing she wasn't going to get her way. She actually liked that Sonny challenged her that way. The wizard caught up to her girlfriend and grabbed her hand.

Sonny pointed to an amazing, white boat with a blue stripe down the side as they headed toward the huge dock.

"That's mine." Sonny said, becoming excited.

"You have a boat?" Alex asked, shocked but her shock soon faded away as she realized Sonny seemed like the type.

The actress nodded and dragged Alex toward it, "And we're going sailing on it."

Alex wasn't scared of boats, she had been on cruises before...but she had never been sailing.

"You know how to sail?" Alex said, as the starlet unlocked the metal chain that kept the boat secure to the dock and then climbed onto the boat.

"Yeah, I've been sailing since I was young."

Alex smiled and stood on the deck. Sonny reached out her hand and Alex was hesitant to grab it.

"I'll keep you safe." Sonny said; that convinced Alex to take Sonny's hand and climb abroad the boat. Alex looked at the night sky and found the reflection of the moon on the water amazing.

"Sailing at night is so beautiful" Sonny said as she checked the rigging and secured the standing rigging to the hull. Alex watched as Sonny prepped the boat, and faced it into the wind. Sonny soon hoisted the main sail and then raised the jib. Alex had no idea what Sonny was doing but she was watching her with interest. Sonny turned the boat to the left and began to sail, knowing exactly what movement to make and Alex found it amazing. Alex loved the adventure of it and Sonny was doing everything so perfectly it shocked her.

After sailing for a bit they reached the dock and Sonny, who was still on the boat but hunching over, tied the boat onto a small post, from the dock. The rope was long and they remained on the boat and let the wind carry the boat out until the string pulled tight and they were away from the dock...enough to have their privacy.

"That was cool." Alex said, as Sonny sat down beside her.

"I love it."

The wizard shivered and Sonny realized she was cold and slowly took off her sweater. The actress gradually put it on Alex and in reflex the wizard snuggled up to her. They sat there relaxed for a while, Alex looked at the sky and then at Sonny. The actress smiled and slowly moved into Alex placing a soft kiss on her lips.

A/N: has nothing to do with anything but yes I actually love sailing, and one day...maybe I'll get to take someone :) and sorry if you have no idea what I'm saying when it comes to the boat terms. Also thanks for all the reviews lately I mean wow...this story has gotten more attention than I thought it would lol.


	12. Chapter 12

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**A/N: **this chapter is really really short...

**Chapter 12**

Sonny disconnected their lips and took in a deep breath, taking in the fresh air. The actress was beginning to get tired so she brought the ship back to the dock and jumped of the ship, and then locked up the chain around the post. She held out her hand and waited for Alex to take it, so she could help the wizard off the boat. Alex smiled and then took her girlfriends hand and stepped down from the boat.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Sonny said, in a better way than saying "I told you so."

"It was fun." Alex said.

Sonny smiled and grabbed Alex's hand interlocking their fingers. They walked down the dock in silence and Sonny fought mentally with herself on whether she wanted to tell Alex her true feelings or not. They finally got off the dock and already began to head back to Sonny's apartment.

"That was the best date I've ever been on." Alex said. Sonny smiled and stopped walking, turning to face her.

"It better be." She joked, sending Alex a wink. Alex took out her wand and quickly did a spell, when she was done she was holding a single red rose, which Alex has never given someone or ever shown a romantic side to her. But she couldn't resist being romantic and cheesy when it came to Sonny.

The wizard slowly held out her hand with the rose in it and Sonny blushed.

"Alex Russo, is being romantic...I'm shocked."

Alex rolled her eyes and smirked. "Just take it before I change my mind."

Sonny couldn't help the huge smile that spread across her face. She took the rose from Alex's hands, their fingers grazing slightly. Alex's skin shivered at the contact and it made her blush.

Alex turned to walk toward Sonny's apartment but Sonny grabbed her arm and turned her around, so that the wizard was facing her again. The actress gave no warning and she quickly pushed their lips together and since Alex wasn't expecting it she melted into it more than normal. The wizard felt weak in the knees, and she would've fallen if she didn't know how to control herself.

Their kiss was growing and it was beginning to grow deeper but Alex soon pulled away when she remembered they were in the street. When she pulled away Sonny's eyes were connected with hers softly. The actress gathered her courage and decided to say those three words.

"I love you..." her voice was a whispered, and Alex's heart picked up at hearing the words.

"I love you too." Alex said, not even hesitating when she released the words.

Sonny's smile appeared again and she grabbed Alex's hand and they walked toward the apartment and soon made their way into Sonny's place.

Sonny opened the door and as soon as they walked in Alex rushed her and connected their lips, causing Sonny to back into the door, shutting it with her back. Alex brought her body closer to Sonny's and their bodies pushed together causing Sonny to deepen the kiss with her tongue. The wizard let out a soft moan and brought her hand up to Sonny's cheek. They both knew that tonight could go anywhere but they didn't care, in this single moment. Sonny rested her hands on Alex's hips, keeping her body close to hers.

The actress slowly pulled her lips away from Alex's and the actress brought her one hand up and grazed her girlfriend's cheek. Their eyes held soft contact and Sonny smiled and then slowly connected their lips again.


	13. Chapter 13

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

A/N: I got lazy with this chapter, it's the last chapter and it's really short, so sorry...and yes i stopped posting this story on youtube becuz I got lazy :)

**Chapter 13**

Clothes were scattered on the floor of Sonny's bedroom and last night seemed like a blur for both the girls. They couldn't deny it was amazing but it happened so suddenly. Sonny's eyes slowly fluttered open and she smiled when she saw Alex cuddled up to her. She could hear the girl lightly breathing and she watched the wizard as she slept. Sonny raised her hand and grazed Alex's cheek and then put her fingers through her hair and she heard Alex groan. The wizard nuzzled more into her girlfriend and slowly opened her eyes.

Sonny softly laughed, "Good morning."

"Mhmm" Alex grumbled her throat sore from most likely sleeping with her mouth open. She slowly licked her lips and felt a sore tinge to them, from all the lip bruising kissing that her and Sonny did last night. But that wasn't the only part that hurt; Alex was hurting everywhere, due to the fact that on their way to the bed, they smashed into a wall twice.

"Morning." Alex managed to grumble before shifting slightly and pulling the covers even higher than they were.

"5 more minutes..." Alex pleaded, not wanting to get up at all, as usual.

Sonny rolled her eyes and grabbed a different blanket and covered herself up before getting out of bed. She searched for some PJ's or sweats and when she found them she managed to pull them on. She quietly left the room, allowing Alex to sleep some more. The actress made her way to the kitchen area and began to cook breakfast, she decided on pancakes. She turned on the stove and began to mix the pancakes and started to cook in the deafening silence.

The wizard tossed and turned in Sonny's bed as she picked up the scent of food. She was debating whether she wanted to shove herself back into the pillow or go eat; it was always a tossup with her. She finally decided the food was calling her name and she got up out of bed quickly, grabbed her clothes and changed, before heading out to see her girlfriend in the kitchen.

"Sure the food can wake you up, but I can't?" Sonny asked as Alex walked into the kitchen, still not fully awake.

"Exactly..."

Sonny rolled her eyes and flipped a pancake.

"Sonny..." Alex began; she rubbed her eyes and looked at her girlfriend from the table she was sitting at.

Sonny turned the burner off, once the food was done and turned to face Alex.

"Yeah..." Sonny wasn't exactly sure what the wizard was about to say.

"Last night..." Alex began kind of nervous to talk about it. Alex was rarely nervous, and Sonny even knew that. The actress looked at Alex, waiting for her to continue.

"Are you okay with everything that happened?"

Sonny took in a huge sigh and then nodded. "I am."

Alex smiled, relieved that she didn't screw up. The actress grabbed the pancakes and placed them on the table, before sitting down she walked up to Alex, bending down to reach her level and placed a soft yet tender kiss on her lips.

"I-I love you Alex." Sonny whispered, almost too low for Alex to hear her. The wizard smiled and looked up into Sonny's eyes happy that she was the one who wound up with her.

"I love you too."

A/N: Cheesy is awesome ;) lol. So this story is done but there will literally be like three more stories on their way soon.


End file.
